


Days

by nerdwegian



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he hits a funk and feels unloved and ugly and pathetic, and Fraser clears the livingroom without a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

On good days, Ray and Fraser land easy cases and solve them quickly. They bicker lightly and joke about meaningless things, and Fraser chides Ray's eating habits or the way he drives, and Ray wonders when Fraser will get the stick out of his ass. On good days, Diefenbaker follows them quietly, only occasionally offering a quiet opinion and doesn't spend every minute begging Ray for sweets or trying to lick his ear, and when Ray comments it, Fraser looks as proud as a new father and smiles brilliantly. Then Welsh lets them go early, and they go to Ray's apartment and order pizza or chinese or sometimes even make their own dinner, because Fraser knows how to cook all sorts of things that Ray thinks both look and smell suspicious, but still taste delicious when he dares try them.

On good days, Fraser wears his red serge or his brown uniform and they're still clean at the end of the day, and bright red or not, he still stands out from the crowd like a sore thumb, and sometimes, just sometimes, Ray feels proud to be the flatfoot walking next to him. _This guy's my friend, and he's got morals and does the right thing even when it's so fucking hard to do you wouldn't believe it._ On good days, Ray likes Fraser's morals and every once in a while Ray even goes so far as to think _What would Fraser do?_ if they interrogate a suspect or run into trouble.

At the end of those good days, they'll watch TV until they're both so tired and relaxed that they don't even register what's flickering across the screen, and Diefenbaker has to get up and turn the TV off by pressing one paw delicately to the remote. Fraser will smile at Ray and Ray will smile back at Fraser and marvel at how he's the only one in the world who gets to see this side of Fraser; ruffled hair and unbuttoned uniform and so relaxed that he seems like a completely different guy than the Mountie Ray works with every day.

Fraser takes both Ray and Diefenbaker to the park, and a few times Ray gets to witness yet another side of Fraser he's pretty sure Fraser doesn't show to anyone else. Ray laughs when Fraser tosses all rigid postures and composed movements out the windows and goes chasing across the grass with Diefenbaker at his heels, and Ray watches as the two wrestle playfully for a stick and thinks that life is damn good.

Fraser's the smartest guy Ray knows; Fraser knows several languages and can do insanely complicated mathematical calculations in his head in the blink of an eye. Give Fraser a rope, and he can tie every knot ever invented by man in a minute. Ray knows the only reason his solve rate is so damn good is because Fraser's working with him. And Ray feels extremely lucky that he has both a partner like Fraser and a _friend_ like Fraser. Ray doesn't think he's _ever_ had a friend like Fraser.

On bad days, Welsh will come to Ray's desk with a somber look and say that Ray better call Fraser for this one, and Fraser will come like he always does, not just to tag along, but because they need his brains. Ray will look at Fraser seriously when he walks into the station, or when Ray picks him up at the Consulate, and they'll go to examine the body of a child. Now and then they hit dead ends and now and then, a killer walks free, and Ray feels like hitting something and hitting something until his hands are raw and his knuckles are bleeding.

Fraser will look at Ray with sadness in his eyes, and his smile will be nowhere in sight, and then he'll have a whole conversation with Diefenbaker without ever making a sound. Sometimes Ray goes out and he does hit something, pours all his hate and anger and frustration into hitting the heavy bag down at the gym, and when he comes home Fraser is waiting for him with a towel full of ice and never any food, because Ray is never able to eat when he's in that mood anyway. Fraser, it seems, knows exactly what Ray needs at all times.

Ray's pretty good at giving Fraser what Fraser needs too, and sometimes they have bad days when the Ice Queen is particularly mean in her remarks, or when Fraser misses home so badly he goes out and buys ice cream just to feel the cold on his tongue; Ray knows this. Once a year, Fraser mourns the death of his father, and Ray pulls Fraser to him in silent support, and Fraser goes into Ray's arms without a word, hugging him like there's no tomorrow.

Once Diefenbaker got run over by a car while they were chasing after a suspect, and Fraser stayed up all night at the vet's clinic with him. Ray stayed up all night at the vet's clinic with _Fraser_ , and he brought hot chocolate and a newspaper and a deck of cards, and Fraser smiled gratefully at Ray. They played poker for air for hours, and by the time the sun rose and Diefenbaker woke up looking decidedly better, Ray owed Fraser fifty thousand and forty six of air. Ray doesn't mind losing air to Fraser, even though it's kinda stupid.

Some bad days, Stella calls and it seems no matter what she talks to Ray about, it ends in a fight eventually, and Ray thinks _This is why my marriage ended._ Then he hits a funk and feels unloved and ugly and pathetic, and Fraser clears the livingroom without a word, pushing aside the coffee table and rolling up the carpet, and Ray dances until he forgets time and space. Fraser dances behind him, always following, always behind him, and if Ray sometimes has tears in his eyes, Fraser doesn't say anything. Ray knows Fraser understands, and it feels good. Feels good to have Fraser.

On bad days, Ray snarls and growls at everyone around him and can't even remember what it feels like to be in a good mood, can't even remember what a smile is. In the evening, he goes home and snarls and snaps at Fraser until Fraser silently hugs Ray, hugs him until the anger drains away and Ray has to apologize for being a shithead and snapping at Fraser. Fraser is never mad, though. Never. And sometimes Ray doesn't really think he deserves Fraser, but still the guy keeps sticking around. Amazing, really.

Fraser supports Ray through all his bad days relentlessly. He never thinks Ray is an asshole even when Ray knows he is, and he always seems to know exactly what kind of comfort Ray is looking for. It took time for Fraser to let Ray do the same, but now Ray is the same rock in Fraser's life as Fraser is in his. Fraser never lets anyone else see, and it makes Ray feel wanted. Needed. Makes Ray feel good to know that when Fraser smiles and says _Thank you kindly_ to everyone else, he'll still come home to Ray and finally show what's underneath, hide his face in Ray's neck and cling to Ray's body. Makes Ray feel good to know that Fraser trusts him like that.

On hot days, Ray smiles slyly at Fraser over his desk, quirk one corner of his mouth up and watch as Fraser fights to keep the blush from his face. Ray will feel Fraser's eyes on his body, and he'll know that Fraser's staring. Ray smirks and purrs when he speaks, and Fraser will sometimes smirk back. Ray gets to see this side of Fraser too; the side that is unarguably male. The side that has hormones and likes sex and orgasms like every other human being on the planet. Ray likes that side. Takes advantage of it, and makes sure to stand extra close to Fraser when they're stopping by the deli for lunch or interrogating a suspect or reporting to Welsh.

If Ray's feeling particularly evil, he'll grin smugly at the Ice Queen and make lewd gestures that makes her blush and sputter incoherently, and Fraser will be shocked and blushing on the outside, but Ray knows the other man is really laughing delightedly on the inside.

Ray makes sure to brush his hand against Fraser's when they're walking to the car, or barely lean into Fraser's body, or stretch past Fraser for a folder at his desk at such an angle that Fraser can't really help but smell Ray's neck. Ray then sits back in his chair and feels handsome, sexy even, and he marvels at the fact that he's the one driving Fraser crazy. Marvels at the fact that it's _him_ Fraser wants, and not some woodsy, sturdy woman who'd probably love the solitude of the most remote areas of the Northwest Territories as much as Fraser. Ray isn't even sure such a woman exists, but he knows if she _did_ , if that lumberjack woman walked through the doors and proclaimed her undying love for Fraser, Fraser would _still_ pick Ray.

On hot days, Fraser fucks Ray forever, whispers dirty words into Ray's ears that Ray didn't even think Fraser knew. He moves in Ray's body, hot and slow and hard, and Ray grits his teeth and moans into the pillow. Fraser always sweats heavily, and it drips down his forehead to land on Ray's back and shoulders, and Fraser always kisses Ray's skin, no matter how sweaty it is. He'll lick patterns across Ray's body until Ray can't even remember his own name, let alone Fraser's.

Fraser's cock will throb in Ray's ass, and Ray thinks that nothing, nothing, _nothing_ beats this-- _nothing_ beats having Fraser fuck him, and he wants Fraser to keep fucking him _forever_ , wants to always have Fraser drive him wild. Fingers, cock, dildos, anything, anything, and when he finally comes, when Fraser finally _let's_ him come, Ray shivers and spurts hard across the mattress or their bodies or into Fraser's mouth, and it's always with Fraser's name on his lips.

On hot days, they stay in bed and only leave when it's absolutely necessary, for trips to the bathroom or quick runs to and from the kitchen, with ice cream and hot rolls and cookies, and they always put the window by the fire escape up so Diefenbaker can take care of himself.

Sometimes Ray sucks Fraser's cock until Fraser is so sore he can't even come without a wince, and sometimes Ray fucks Fraser until Fraser's trashing on the sheets and biting into Ray's shoulder. Once, and only once, they managed nine orgasms between them in the span of fifteen hours. It never gets old, though, never gets too much or boring, because there is nothing Ray loves more than to feel Fraser shove his cock into his ass and fuck him, take him, do him, make love to him, and sometimes Ray thinks he should be ashamed of that, but he just can't. Not when Fraser's involved. Nothing Fraser does can make Ray feel ashamed.

Fraser is a top; he likes getting fucked, but he likes fucking more, and it's usually he who fucks Ray, not the other way around. Fraser is polite and reserved around other people all day, but in bed he's a completely different person. He mewls and growls and moans and groans, and he has a definite kink for talking dirty. He has a nice voice, and when he pants out all the stuff he'd like to do to Ray while he fucks him, his voice gets even nicer, sexy and hot and Ray always comes like a freight train when Fraser does that.

Afterwards, they lie in bed together and Fraser drops off to sleep in a heartbeat, and Ray just watches him sleep. Marvels at all the different shades of Fraser there is, and Ray wonders how he got to be so damn lucky that he's the one person in the whole world who gets to see them all.

End.  



End file.
